


Supernatural: The Musical

by wayward_sherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean Winchester is Like a Disney Princess, Dean is a Swiftie, Fluff, I’m really awful at tagging, M/M, Music, Please Forgive me, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, Witches, bc the world needs more fluff, kinda like a Freudian slip but like, music to convey feelings, on purpose on the author’s part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_sherlock/pseuds/wayward_sherlock
Summary: The one where Dean and Cas are soulmates and life is a movie
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Supernatural: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/gifts).



> IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt~ You are fantasmagorical and deserve all the love and fluff in the world, so here you go <3
> 
> This was just supposed to be a blurb of pure fluffiness but then the author was an idiot and accidentally added a plot. Whoops. *shrugs*  
> This is unbeta’d, so forgive any mistakes please.  
> List of songs in the end notes!! ;)

“So get this, it looks like this witch only kills guys who cheat on their significant others.” Sam said through a mouthful of lettuce. 

Dean looked at his burger with pure love in his eyes. He sunk his teeth into the burger and looked to the water-stained ceiling of the diner, thanking a God he didn’t believe in for every kind of meat imaginable.

That prayer came out gayer (heh) than he’d meant it to. Dean shifted his eyes to his brother and was glad he had said the prayer in his head and not out loud.

“So what you’re saying is that we need to find another guy who’s sticking his dick in places it shouldn’t be.” Dean said, enjoying his burger with half lidded eyes.

Sam looked at Dean oddly, before nodding and taking a large bite of salad.

“Yeah, well, in a small town, that shouldn’t be all that hard. I say we-“

“ _Honeybee, I can't imagine how my life would be. If all your gravity did not hit me, oh, don't you see? Darling, my honeybee.”_ Dean blurted out with a fry in his mouth and eyes wide.

Sam looked at Dean like he had spontaneously sprouted horns. “Dude, what the hell?”

Dean shook his head and glared at his burger like it held the answers and was just too stubborn to give them to him. “I have no idea. I just-whatever. Let’s gank this sonofabitch.”

~~~

“Back to the bunker?” Sam asked after shooting the witch-who just so happened to be their motel maid-with witch killing bullets.

Dean shrugged and nodded as he slid into Baby’s driver’s seat. He turned on the radio and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

“Dude, did you hear? Taylor dropped a new album.” Dean said, turning the radio up and singing loudly and off key.

Sam rolled his eyes and settled in against the cold window of the Impala.

~~~

Cas was attempting to cook in the bunker’s kitchen with the radio on. He was humming along to the song and mixing a batter of-muffin mix? He wasn’t really sure. 

He sniffed it. _Definitely muffin mix._

The song on the radio changed, and a little bit of static came through. Castiel furrowed his forehead and went over to the radio to tap on it.

Suddenly, he dropped his bowl of muffin mix. “ _Take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die, I don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you. Those Windermere peaks look like a perfect place to cry, I'm setting off, but not without my muse.”_ Cas sang out loudly, and he immediately raised his (now empty) hands to his mouth.

Castiel looked around at the empty kitchen. _What in Dad’s name?_

After determining that nobody had seen him burst into song (this time), Castiel looked down at the muffin mix that was covering his shoes and the floor. He sighed before snapping his fingers, and the bowl was back in his hands.

Cas looked around once more before continuing to mix his batter.

He hoped Dean liked lemon muffins as much as he did.

~~~

When Sam and Dean returned to the bunker, Cas was waiting at the war room table for them with a basket full of something that smelled absolutely _delicious._

“Dean! I made lemon muffins!” Cas exclaimed as he thrust the basket into the arms of the hunter. “I hope you like them, it took me quite a while to find a good recipe.”

Dean looked down at the muffins then back at the angel. “They smell great, Cas.”

Dean and Cas continued to look soulfully into each other’s eyes for a good minute before Sam cleared his throat.

“I’ll try a muffin, Cas. What’s on here, a glaze?” Sam questioned as he grabbed a muffin and studied it. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s delicious.” 

Sam took a large bite, which, in retrospect, was not one of his Stanford-level ideas. He spit the muffin right back out.

“Is that _soy sauce?!”_ Sam cried, wiping his tongue desperately as he searched the room frantically for something, _anything_ to get the taste out of his mouth. 

Cas nodded and tilted his head to the side. “I was going for a sweet-savory combo, because that’s what the woman on the computer said to try.”

Dean laughed. “Cas, there are just some things that are not meant to go together.”

Cas smiled warmly at Dean before taking two muffins and offering one to the hunter. “Would you like to try? Some things _are_ meant to go together, Dean, you just have to be willing to try.”

Sam nearly choked on his saliva as he pranced around the room like his pants were on fire. _What did he just say?_

Apparently, Cas had been hanging around Sam for far too long, because the puppy dog eyes he gave Dean nearly broke his heart. Dean rolled his eyes in an effort to save his dignity and grabbed the muffin.

He took a small bite, just a nibble. Then he sighed, because _just a nibble_ wasn’t enough muffin to get any flavor. So he took another bite, larger this time. 

Dean looked from his muffin to Cas, who was chewing happily on his own creation (or abomination) and watching Dean intently.

“Dude, this is actually, like, really good. What the hell?” Dean said, taking another bite of his muffin.

Cas nodded. “I’m glad you like it, Dean. I was hoping you would.”

And yeah, that definitely did _not_ make Dean’s heart stutter like it just ran into a brick wall.

Dean coughed as he struggled to make his lungs work properly again. Castiel gently patted him on the back. Sam rolled his eyes.

“You guys are psychopaths.” Sam muttered, before wrinkling his nose and scampering off in search of water to get the God-awful taste off his tongue.

~~~

“Dean, we’re out of kale!” Sam called from the kitchen, pouting as he shoved one measly piece of green into his ~~kale~~ smoothie. He whimpered before turning the blender on _purée_.

“Well, that’s not my problem.” Dean grumbled as he tripped his way into the kitchen. He was wrapped in a blanket, with one side over his head like a hood and his arms wrapped around himself. The bottom of the blanket flowed like a cape, and Dean puffed it out behind him dramatically before he sat down on a stool.

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean made grabby hands for coffee. Sam handed him a steaming mug and Dean grunted in response. Sam rolled his eyes again and opened the fridge.

“Oh no, looks like we’re out of everything.” Sam deadpanned, before turning to Dean and whispering. “We’re out of bacon and beer.”

Dean slammed down the rest of his coffee like it was a shot of tequila and scrambled to get up from his stool. “Make me a list, I’ll make a run.”

~~~

_Knock knock_

Cas turned around. “Come in,” he called, and Dean opened the door to his room.

Dean shuffled in, looking everywhere but Cas, who had just gotten out of the shower. (Even though he didn’t need it anymore, he still enjoyed doing everyday human things.) Cas looked down at his bare chest, and blushed at his current state of undress. He grabbed a blue shirt and held it up to himself.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m uh-I’m making a run into town,” Dean said, then his breathing hitched a little bit as he watched Cas pull a shirt that matched the color of his eyes over his head. “Do you-do you need anything?” Dean winced as he squeaked out the question.

Cas clasped his hands behind his back and looked around his room. “Not that I can think of, thank you.” 

Dean nodded and turned on his heel. “Let me know if you think of anything,” he called over his shoulder. Then he stopped in Cas’ doorway. “I think Sam is gonna give you a pop culture lesson while I’m away and he wants you to meet him in the Dean-cave.”

Cas nodded, although Dean was already gone.

~~~

When Cas wandered into the Dean-cave, Sam was waiting for him on the couch with the remote on his thigh.

“Today, we’re watching _Grease.”_ Sam announced, gesturing for Cas to sit. 

Castiel sat, and Sam hit play on the movie.

~~~

Dean hummed along to the song on the radio as he approached the store. He didn’t usually like country, but every other radio station had mysteriously gone to static and this was the only one working.

“ _We ride, side by side. A cloud of dust, a ray of light.”_ Dean sang quietly, pulling Baby into a parking space. He shut the radio off and grabbed his keys before he got out and ran towards the store entrance.

~~~

Castiel smiled as swayed to the song that was stuck in his head. That one song in the movie he had watched with Sam had been playing on a loop in his mind since they had finished the film. 

Cas had decided that that was something that happened when a song was catchy. He didn’t know why, but it was annoying as _hell._

He finally gave in to the temptation to sing, and started from the beginning.

 _“I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control…”_ he sang, dancing around his room as he read a book written in Enochian.

~~~

Dean plopped his basket down on the counter. The skinny millennial behind the register looked at Dean with disinterest before yawning and looking at his phone.

Dean snapped his fingers in the guy’s face. “Hey, kid, I’m standing right here.” 

The kid looked up and rolled his eyes.

“Listen here, you little shi- _You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you.”_ Dean sang, his face turning red.

The kid behind the counter looked at him like he had lost his marbles (which, maybe he had). “I got a girlfriend, man. I don’t swing that way.” He said, reaching for a package of bacon to ring up.

Dean stuttered. “Well, I-I d-don’t either- _You're the one that I want. You, oo, oo, honey.”_ Dean’s hands flew up to his mouth as he tried to stop himself from singing. 

“Dude, you’re like, _way_ too old for me. That’ll be sixty-six sixty-six.” The kid snorted. “The number of the devil, eh?”

Dean barely refrained from grabbing the gun that was digging into his lower back when he reached for his wallet in his back pocket. This kid had no idea who he was dealing with. (Besides, Dean wasn’t _that_ old, was he?)

“ _If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey…_ ” Dean said instead of putting the kid in his place. He forced his lips together and the rest of the lyric came out muffled.

The kid looked at Dean skeptically as he grabbed the money. “Get outta here before I call the cops on your tweaking ass.” 

Dean was gonna say something along the lines of “that is no way to talk to your elders, _bucko_ ” but it just came out “ _You're the one that I want. You, oo, oo, honey. The one that I want_.”

Dean took his bags of groceries and ran out to Baby, fighting with his vocal chords the whole time.

~~~

Cas was still humming that _Grease_ song when Dean came back into the bunker, laden with grocery bags. 

“Hello, Dean. How was shopping?” Cas asked, setting down his book on the theory of evolution in fairies and looking at Dean with fond eyes. 

“Uh-it was-good. Great. Wonderful.” Dean squeaked out, looking at his feet and shuffling past Cas. Cas tilted his head. “Listen, man, I’m gonna go take a shower, alright? Can you put these away for me, please?” Dean held out the bags to the angel. 

Cas took them with a soft smile. “Of course, Dean.”

~~~

Dean sighed when he stepped in the shower. He let the scalding water hit his head and run over his body for a moment before he moved to start his _Guilty Pleasure_ playlist on his phone. (Dean had an awful habit of singing in the shower.)

“ _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_ …” Dean sang, using the shower head as his microphone. 

Someone-probably Sam-banged on the bathroom door and Dean just sang louder in response. “ _I’m in my room, it’s a typical Tuesday night. I’m listening to the kind of music she doesn’t like, and she’ll never know your story like I do...”_

The words echoed back to Dean in the small space of the shower and he sighed, leaning his head against the cool tile. 

~~~

Sam banged on the door of the bathroom and was met with some muffled off-key singing from Dean in response. Sam rolled his eyes as he recognized the song as yet another Taylor Swift song and walked down the hallway. 

“ _But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers…”_ Sam heard bouncing through the hallway, a lot clearer than he had heard it when Dean was singing. Sam curiously followed the sound, and he was led to the kitchen. 

He peeked around the corner and was surprised to see Cas singing. “ _Dreaming ‘bout the day when you wake up and find, that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time…”_

Sam walked into the kitchen and Cas turned around. “Sam! Help me, I can’t- _so why can’t you see? You belong with me…”_ Cas’ hands flew up to his mouth and he looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

“Okay, okay.” Sam said, spinning around in a circle and finding a rag to stuff into Cas’ mouth. Cas relaxed, and mumbled something from behind the rag before Sam heard some more muffled singing. 

~~~

“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean asked, rushing to Cas’ side and beginning to take the rag out of his mouth. Cas shook his head and scooted away from Dean. 

“Cas kept randomly bursting out into song, and he asked me to help him.” Sam said, licking his finger to turn the page of the book he was reading. Dean put a hand behind his neck and toed the floor with his slipper. “Dean, is there something you want to say?”

Dean looked up at Sam. “N-no.”

Sam looked back at Dean with a look he could only describe as _I’m through with your shit, Dean._

Dean sighed. “Listen, I was having the same problem as Cas today at the grocery store. I kept singing freaking _Grease_ songs.” Cas’ eyes widened. 

“When did it start?” Sam asked, leaning forward. Dean collapsed into a chair and blew out a breath. 

“I don’t know, when we ganked that maid-witch-lady.” 

Cas’ eyes widened even more. He tried to say something, but all that came out were a couple muffled sounds. Dean rolled his eyes and took the rag out of his mouth. 

“That’s when I started singing too!” Cas exclaimed. Dean looked at Sam, who’s eyes were wide.

Sam got up and went looking around for a book. “I’ll bet you I know what it is,” he said, finding a book and slamming it down on the table. He opened it to a page and ran his finger over the lines while mumbling something to himself. 

“Aha!” Sam said, pointing at a page in the book. Dean and Cas looked at him expectantly. “It says here that a witch can cast a spell that whenever the person it is casted upon or their soulmate begins to sing, the other will pick up where they left off.”

Dean groaned. “So basically it’s turning our lives into a Disney movie. Great,” he said, putting his forehead on the table. “How do we break the spell?” 

Sam looked through the page one more time. “All it says is that the person cursed must kiss their soulmate to break the spell.” Sam looked pointedly at Castiel and Dean. “So you both must be cursed, we just have to figure out who you’re guys’ soulmates are.”

Cas shifted uncomfortably. “What if we-”

Dean snapped his fingers. “We can each sing and see who sings back!” 

Sam mulled this over in his head before he figured yeah, that could probably work. He said as much before adding “if only we knew who your guys’ soulmates _are.”_

Dean deflated. “I’m brainstorming, okay?”

Cas looked up, deep in thought. “I could probably get us in the vicinity of your soulmate, Dean. Angels are not supposed to have soulmates, so I’m not sure why the spell is affecting me.”

Next thing they knew, the three men were sitting in the Impala, Sam and Dean in the front and Castiel in the back. 

“Alright, Cas,” Dean rubbed his hands together. “Where to?” 

Cas looked around. “I-I’m not sure. This was supposed to be near your soulmate.” 

Sam blanched. “God, I hope it’s not your car.”

Dean looked at Baby in confusion. “But, Baby, you’re a car. It can’t be you.” Dean looked out the windshield in thought, considering the pros and cons of being soulmates with a car.

“Eew, no, there’s no way you can even _think_ about that, Dean.” Sam said in disgust. “Why don’t you sing something and see if anybody sings back.”

Dean nodded and turned on the radio. Some random song came on and Dean winced. “If this is the moment I meet my soulmate, I do _not_ want it to be a country song.” He flipped through the channels until he found one he liked and tapped the steering wheel nervously. “Alright, here goes nothing.”

“ _She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good, makes a grown man cry. Sweet Cherry Pie.”_ Dean sang quietly, looking out the windows for some random lady to come running out of the woods singing her heart out.

Instead, the next lyrics came from the backseat. “ _Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn. Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home.”_

Dean widened his eyes and turned around slowly. Sam looked at Dean with a smirk because _damn it, he knew it._

Castiel looked back at Dean nervously. “Cas, what the hell?!” Dean asked, running a hand through his hair. 

Cas blushed. “I-I don’t know, Dean.” 

Sam stifled a grin. “Cas, why don’t you sing a song?”

Cas cleared his throat. “ _Hold me close and tell me how you feel. Tell me love is real…”_

 _“Words of love you whisper soft and true. Darling, I love you.”_ Dean sang back, his voice tight and breaking through the last words. “Oh my god.”

Dean threw the door open and ran out of the car. Cas whimpered and Sam turned around. “I’ll fix it, I promise.” Sam said, opening his door and getting out.

Dean was leaning against a tree outside, his breath coming in fog in the cold night. 

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam asked as he approached his brother. “Did you really have to do that?”

Dean turned to Sam. “Cas and I are soulmates? I’m sorry, I can’t do that. What would Dad say? What would _you_ say?”

Dean looked on the verge of tears, which was so unusual for him that Sam brought him in for a hug. “Dean, I’m your brother. I don’t care! Cas is Cas, and he loves you. You just gotta let yourself love him.”

After a minute of (literal) crickets, Dean sniffled. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?” He asked to the air behind Sam’s shoulder.

Sam laughed. “Yes, you’re an idiot. Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said, and he took a deep breath. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Dean walked back to Baby and opened the back door. Cas looked at him with shiny eyes and was about to say something when Dean cut him off.

“I think I love you, Cas,” Dean said quietly. 

Cas gave Dean a small smile. “I love you, too.”

Dean laughed and put his head against Cas’ forehead. “That was easier than I thought it would be, honestly. But we seriously need to fix this spell.”

Cas pulled back and looked deep in thought. “The spell wasn’t all that bad, was it? And how did Sam say we could break the cu-“

Dean shook his head once and leaned forward to capture Cas’ lips in a kiss. Cas made a surprised sound, but then he relaxed into the kiss and Dean could feel the angel smile. Dean smiled back, and then pulled back the tiniest bit. “I think that’s how we break the curse, Cas.” 

Cas beamed and then looked slyly at Dean. “We might as well do that again. You know, just in case the curse isn’t really broken.”

Dean laughed again and nodded. “Just to make sure.” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean one more time, a longer kiss where the hunter put his hands behind the angel’s neck and Cas laid Dean down in the back seat of the Impala. 

As the windows began to fog from things he would rather not think about, Sam wrapped his arms around his middle and walked towards the bunker entrance. He looked up to the sky and snorted one word.

“Finally!” Sam said, to nobody in particular, and walked into the bunker kitchen to make some coffee (‘cause Dean was sure gonna need it in the morning).

“ _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant. The heat of the moment showed in your eyes.”_ Sam sang suddenly. He just about fainted.

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> Honeybee-The Head and the Heart  
> the lakes-Taylor Swift  
> Cowboys and Angels-Dustin Lynch  
> You’re The One That I Want-John Travolta/Olivia Newton-John  
> You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift  
> Cherry Pie-Warrant  
> Words Of Love-The Beatles  
> Heat Of The Moment-Asia
> 
> I hope you guys liked it:))


End file.
